


Skins

by FrerardCake



Category: Crystal Castles, Fall Out Boy, Little Mix (Band), Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Skins (UK), Skins (US), The 1975 (Band), The Pretty Reckless
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/FrerardCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing the fourth generation of characters.<br/>It is a brand new year at Roundview College and a new group has come to take over the school. Gerard has promised his little brother Mikey he was gonna make the name Way a known name. </p><p>A new group is going to shake Roundview, party and enjoy their teen years at full speed, as if every day is going to be their last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gerard

                This was going to be Gerard Way’s first day at Roundview college and he had promised his younger brother he’d leave him a legacy, so his first day had to be memorable somehow. Because of that promise he had spent the whole weekend texting his friend Matthew about a party they’d throw at Matthew’s house.

                Matthew was the guy for parties and Gerard knew that. He had known Matthew for a while now. They met at Gerard’s first party and he had saved him from getting into deep trouble with the police. Soon enough they were friends and were hanging out together whenever they could, doing drugs, drinking, smoking and banging as many chicks as they could in one night.

                Gerard was proud that his first night after college he’d throw a party, and he made sure his girlfriend Lindsey knew about it and had some stupid excuse to go to it, or else he was fucked. He needed a girl to show off, and Lindsey was sure hot enough for it. She was his girlfriend after all.

                As a ritual, before he left, Gerard stopped at the front steps and lit a cigarette. Then he looked up and smiled at his brother Mikey who would always wave and say something.

                “Don’t forget to give the Ways a name” He said happily and closed the window. Gerard simply smiled up at him and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, took a deep drag off his cigarette and started to Lindsey’s place.

                As they had agreed, she was waiting for him outside her house. She ran over to him and kissed him, saying good morning and starting to tell him how her weekend had been. He just listened quiet and finished his cigarette.

                “Linds” He said slowly, stopping a couple blocks away from their college “Today is our first day, and I know you don’t wanna be known as the girl who fuck the nobody, so I’m gonna give us Way a name. Mikey wants me too, since he’ll come here in a few years. The point is” He stopped talking and fished for his cigarettes and his lighter in his pocket “I’m gonna do whatever I can to make myself noticed and I’m gonna make anything to have the whole school at that party tonight. Anything. I’ll get fucked in the ass by Matt if I have to. So” He lit his cigarette and shoved his lighter back in his pocket, looking for the small water bottle with vodka he had in his backpack. He took a long swing and smirked at her “Hope you understand sweetie. Love you” He gave her a kiss and started walking towards the building, Lindsey quietly at his side.

                Matthew was waiting for them outside the school, quickly texting. He looked up as soon as he saw Gerard coming closer and smiled, his sweet smile that made everyone fall for him.

                “Well, call the cops. Gerard Way arrived” He laughed, moving to give Gerard a hug.

                Gerard laughed and put his cigarette between Matthew’s lips, taking another swing off his bottle and smirking “Shut up Matt. How’s the arrangements?”

                “Taylor’s gonna give away flyers for the party all day. You know anyone would go anywhere for her. I wanna know about your big plan to make the Way name known” He chuckled and smoked Gerard’s cigarette as Lindsey left to go talk to Taylor.

                “I’m gonna pull a scene. Not sure yet. The big announcement to the party will be my final act today, but I’m not yet sure”

                “Look” Matthew smirked looking over at a guy who stood by the school door. He was wearing a leather jacket and makeup on his eyes. He was pretty skinny and clearly already had a couple drinks this morning. He was blowing kisses at every guy that walked by. Gay or not, joking or not, he was getting some of the guy pretty annoyed. Gerard smirked liking the view.

                “I’m looking and I’m liking” He chuckled “I could start my day with some good, hard and dirty boy action, what you think?”

                “I think… Lindsey is going to bitch at you for it” He laughed, passing Gerard’s cigarette back, one or two drags left.

                Gerard shrugged and looked over at her who was talking to some boys with Taylor. They were clearly being as sexy as they could and trying to get them to go to the party later. Seeing he’s had something to use against her in case she got pissed, he started to walk over to the little punk, his best half smile.

                “Well hello there, pretty boy” Gerard said leaning against the same wall as him “Wanna kill off my cigarette?” He said with a malicious tone and held the almost finished cigarette up to the boy’s lips. The other smirked at him and teasingly sucked on it, being more sexual than it was necessary.

                At this point Gerard had exactly what he wanted: everyone’s attention.

                Without giving it a second thought and just going for it, he pulled the boy closer and kissed him hard. Neither had time to think or even look at each other to know what kind of kiss this was going to be, they just started the dirtiest make out session they could without it being considered public sex. Hands tugging and pulling everywhere and a hot, fast and wet kiss.

                When they came down from it, both were panting and a complete mess. Just like Gerard wanted, everyone who had been looking (and even taking pictures or filming) had started to either text or talk to other people.

                “Hmm… I’m Frank…” The guy, Frank, mumbled awkwardly fixing his clothes.

                “Gerard” He smiled, sighing deeply and looking for his cigarettes again. He took a swing off his bottle and handed it to Frank as he lit another cigarette “Come to my party after class” He gave him a quick peck on the lips and went over to where Matthew, Lindsey and Taylor were, leaving Frank behind.

                He quickly drank what was left of the vodka in Gerard’s bottle and watched him leave, making a mental note to bang that guy at the party later.

 

 

                Throughout the day, Gerard had all the eyes on him. Whenever he walked by, everyone looked and said something. He generally didn’t pay attention and just kept walking.

                Lindsey was crazy mad at him, and by lunch time she had made new friends already, which Gerard thought was simply over reacting. He did nothing wrong really. He had warned her earlier that today, he was going to do anything. She had to deal with it.

                “What is she bitching about now?” He sighed sitting down with Matthew and Taylor at lunch. She was wearing a macro skirt and a black tank top with a cardigan lazily hanging off her shoulders. Gerard didn’t care though. Nor did Matthew. Even though they joked about some things, they knew Taylor wasn’t one of those girls people would call a slut and they didn’t refer to anyone with words like that. If they didn’t know the person they had no right to judge.

                “Well… Maybe you making out with another guy right in front of every single person for attention got her slightly mad” Taylor shrugged and Matthew laughed, taking his phone out and texting someone.

                “I told her I’d let a guy fuck me in the ass in public if people would notice me” He said seriously “And she didn’t say a work against”

                “I bet you didn’t even give her a chance” Matthew mumbled, getting up and leaving the table to take a call.

                Gerard rolled his eyes and sighed, taking a sip of his energy drink before throwing half of it in a plastic cup “Tay, you have…?”

                She rolled her eyes and nodded passing him her bag “I only have a little bottle. Go in the bathroom or something”

                Gerard messed with her hair and smiled as he left the table with his energy drink and Taylor’s backpack and walked in the bathroom.

                He made sure he was alone in there before taking the bottle out and starting to fill the drink with it slowly and careful not to spill a drop.

                The door opened but he didn’t even look, it was a student’s only bathroom after all.

                There was a stifled laughter before he felt hands on his hips and someone’s body being pressed against his’. It sure was a guy and as he looked in the mirror he saw Frank’s lips on his neck, the other’s hand going under Gerard’s shirt and teasing at the waist of his jeans “I just can’t wait to see you at that party tonight, Gerard” He said slowly, pushing his hand in Gerard’s jeans and making him gasp.

                “What are you doing…?” He turned to the boy who just laughed it off “Making sure you don’t forget to save some time for me at the party” He whispered in Gerard’s ear.

                The door opened and Matthew rushed inside, stopping at the sight “Oh shit sorry!” He said quickly as Frank pulled away and leaned against the sink and Gerard drank from the can quickly, hiding his red face.

                “What Matthew” He sighed, passing Frank the energy drink and drinking straight from the bottle.

                “Taylor wants her stuff back. She said you can keep the bottle. She’s gonna hang out with Lindsey and try to make her less pissed at you. What the fuck you think you are doing?” He sighed, getting the backpack from the floor and shaking his head.

                “Having some fun Matt” He shrugged, moving over to Frank and kissing him lightly on the lips.

                “You have a girlfriend, moron. C’mon” He sighed and grabbed Gerard by his arm and took the energy drink from Frank “Keep the vodka” He said before dragging Gerard out of the bathroom, leaving a confused Frank with half a bottle of vodka and half a boner in his pants.

 

 

                Gerard, Matthew, Lindsey and Taylor were together in Matthew’s small kitchen making sure they had everything they needed for the party.

                Gerard was already drunk, looking at the beer in his hand and taking small sips for it while taking long drags from the cigarette he had on his other hand. Lindsey was getting her sound table ready for the party and Taylor was putting condoms in every room of the house.

                “Gerard, dude” Matthew sighed going over to his friend who was now fiddling with a little bag of pills, trying to get one in his mouth “The party didn’t even start and—“

                “It’s gonna be a long night, Matt” He sighed downing the pill with the beer “You are gonna make money… Tay is goning to get some boys. Linds will be having fun playing Skrillex or whoever she’s into now and I’m gonna get drunk off my ass until I don’t remember anything I do… And that’s how I party”

                Matthew sighed and shook his head turning off the lights of the living room as Taylor opened the door for the first group of teens to come in.

                And just like that the party started.

                Gerard never understood how parties lived or died. He didn’t remember any ending of any party he’s ever been too, probably because he was too drunk. He also had no idea when a party was officially started. How many people had to be there? When did the DJ knew when he had to start playing the songs?

                He had no idea how parties lived or died, he just knew he always ended up getting laid and completely wasted at them.

                So as he sat down under the tree in Matthew’s backyard and watched as some random girl talked to some random boy (they seemed to be having a discussion but Gerard couldn’t tell), he saw a small figure walking over to him and soon he realized it was Frank. He had a smile playing on his lips and held out something that as he got closer Gerard realized was a spliff.

                “Hey there” Frank chuckled sitting down by Gerard and looking for his lighter in his pockets, lighting the spliff and taking a deep drag before passing it over to Gerard.

                “You got this at the party…?” Gerard asked looking at Frank, who nodded and put an arm around Gerard’s shoulder. It was the sign he needed to take a drag and close his eyes “Matty always has some good shit”

                Frank chuckled again and nodded, kissing Gerard’s neck “This party is awesome”

                “Thanks… Is it? I’m kinda too drunk to tell” He laughed taking another drag before passing it back to Frank.

                “Yeah it is” Frank smiled taking another drag and passing it to Gerard again. He closed his eyes and moved to kiss Gerard’s neck where he worked on living a bruise that he was sure would last for a while.

                Gerard closed his eyes and smoked quietly as he felt the other’s lips on his neck, his mind spinning as all he could think was the way his pants suddenly felt too tight and how much he wanted Lindsey’s lips around his cock right now, sucking it and living her red lipstick all over it. But when he opened his eyes, he realized it wasn’t his girlfriend there with him, but that guy, Frank from earlier.

                He finished the spliff and thought why the hell not give the boy a shot and turned to him, aiming for his lips and kissing him slowly, finding Frank’s hand and guiding it to his crotch, making the other shiver and gasp.

                “I’m a top, y’know…” He whispered in Gerard’s ear, rubbing his crotch slowly. Gerard shivered at his voice and closed his eyes nodding and searching for Frank’s lips again.

                “Okat… yeah… Matthew’s room…?” He asked not knowing if he was making any sense. He just knew what Frank was saying. At least the thought he knew. Gerard was going to be Frank’s little bitch tonight or something like that, right? Frank was saying he wanted to fuck Gerard and yeah, Gerard wondered if he’d like that.

                Soon the music was loud around them and he realized he was walking Frank up the stairs to Matt’s room. He couldn’t help but notice Lindsey having fun at her DJ spot as some girl grinded on her and made out with her neck. Gerard found it hot but didn’t give it much thought.

                He thanked God the room was empty and locked to door behind them and was surprised when Frank pushed him back on the bed and moved between Gerard’s legs and kissed him hard like they had been kissing earlier.

                Soon they were both lying naked on the bed and Gerard didn’t dare to move his hands below Frank’s waist. He could feel the other’s cock brushing against his own and he didn’t deny he was in pleasure as he let Frank kiss him wherever he wanted, he just found it odd that he was in bed with a guy.

                “I’m gonna fuck your tight virgin ass so good babe…” Frank whispered in Gerard’s ear making the other blush and shiver. Frank smirked and pulled back, looking at Gerard naked under him “You know if there’s lube in here…?”

                “Closet…” He mumbled, panting softly “Matt… Likes anal with his girls…” He giggled and Frank chuckled as he went over to the closet to get it. He came back soon with the bottle and coated his cock in it before positioning at Gerard’s entrance and pushing in.

                Gerard could feel some slight pain and he frowned, moaning softly as Frank stopped and looked at him “You okay? I should prep you right…?”

                Gerard laughed “Fuck it! Just get a spliff in my jeans” Frank laughed too and searched for it and quickly passed it to Gerard. He lit it right away and started smoking as Frank started to move, soon the pain disappearing and he could even feel some pleasure.


	2. Matthew

Matthew hit the door for the tenth time and sighed “Gerard Way! Open this fucking door before I call the cops! I gotta get ready for college!”   
He waited a little and sighed as there was no answer. He was sure Gerard was in that room and he needed not only clothes to go but he also remembered he had promised Gerard he’d wake him and he also needed to get some coke he had in the room.  
His phone vibrated in his pocket and he saw it was another text from Alice, the girl he was supposed to sell that coke to. He replied with a quick ‘meet you in 20 @ mcdonalds’ and sighed, banging on the door again. It was 9:40. He was going to bring down the fucking door because he sure wasn’t going to miss that sell.  
After some kicking he finally brought the door down, the only response he got from Gerard was him barely rolling around on the bed while Frank sat up wide eyed.  
“Oh, fucking great” Matthew sighed, going for the coke in his drawer “I can’t fucking believe it! Gerard Way I know you are fucking hearing me and you better hear me good. If I come back and you don’t have a good explanation to this scene in my room, I’m not selling you anything for a week” He groaned and got his backpack and put on some random clothes he found on the floor and look at Frank on the bed trying to wake Gerard “I know how many drugs I have in this room. Wake that fucker up and go to college”  
He left in a hurry, going to catch the bus that’d take him the opposite direction to Roundview.   
He sat quiet in the bus, his backpack on his lap as he looked out of the window. He thought back to the party of the previous night and how awesome it was. He worried about Gerard’s habits and he sure worried about Gerard and his “experimenting” with Frank.  
He got his phone and quickly found Lindsey’s number and called it. She answered after a few rings “Hey Matt. News from Gerard?”   
He sighed and bit his lip “Yeah… Hmm… He spent the night in my room… With Frank”  
“That son of a bitch!” He groaned into the phone and there was the sound of something being hit and some groaning. Matthew sighed and waited until she calmed down “Listen Linds, I’m working so I gotta be quick okay? He’s going through a phase. Just talk to him and give him the power of the pussy” He laughed.  
“Alright Matt. Thanks. Be careful”  
He hung up and got up, shoving his phone in his pocket and getting off the bus, heading for the McDonald’s he had agreed on meeting Alice.   
Alice was one of his favorite clients. She was a rich coke head who always had the money to pay up front. She was the reason he could pay his rent every month. She was also the one who introduced him to the wonderful world of easy money when he was barely fourteen and they have been somewhat close since.  
He spotted her sitting at the bench across the street from the burger place, she had a small sparkly backpack in her lap and a cigarette between her lips with perfect lipstick on them.   
“Well well, isn’t it Alice Glass” He laughed at the nickname. No one actually knew Alice’s real name. He called her Alice Glass since the first time they met she was tripping on LSD and was selling meth. She had quit after her parents died but still, she never told anyone her real name, so the nickname stuck.  
“Matty” She chuckled, patting the stone bench for him to seat “What’ve you got for me today?”  
“Well, just what you ordered ma’am” He passed her the backpack and she peered inside, passing him her backpack and smiling.  
“Thanks dude. I’m throwing a party this Friday and yeah” She smiled “How about you? News about you party last night are huge! I was going but yeah… I was busy taking care of this chick, Perrie” She shrugged.  
“It wasn’t that good. A lot of shit is going to break from it” He sighed, lighting a cigarette and rolling his eyes “At least I made some good cash last night”   
She smiled and checked her watch, sighing deeply and kissing Matthew’s cheek “I gotta go. Talk to you some other time. Bye Matt” She quickly got up and ran, disappearing around the corner.   
Matthew sighed and decided to go back home. He’d call some home cleaning service and make sure everything was in order and that Gerard had already left. 

 

He got home with his head pulsating with the worse hang over he’s ever had. The house smelled like vomit, booze, weed and sex and he could barely see the floor he was stepping on.   
He made his way to the kitchen and set up the coffee maker. He popped some aspirins and got his phone, calling his favorite cleaning service and sitting on the counter to watch the coffee slowly brew.   
He closed his eyes to enjoy the silence. It wasn’t like he enjoyed being alone, he just liked being in silence for a while. It made him feel good and forget about his problem for a while. His problems including bills, buying more drugs to sell, taking care of Gerard before his drinking and drug using got too bad. He had to make sure he at least tried making something out of himself before completely giving in to the underworld.   
Soon the coffee was done and he smiled at himself as he poured the coffee in a mug while humming the tune to ‘I put a spell on you’. He took a sip from his coffee and heard the doorbell ring. He went over to the door and opened it, smiling at the three women standing there “Hi! Come in. The whole place is for you to clean except my room upstairs, but I’ll be in there so don’t worry. If you find any bottle that’s half full just leave it in the kitchen and if you find any spliffs or any other type or drug you can take it, I don’t care. Make this house shiny like a diamond” He let them in and took another sip of his coffee before going upstairs to his room. He had a lot of money to count.  
He sighed as he got to his room and Gerard was still there, lying on the bed. He was awake now and had a cigarette between his lips and his eyes closed “Where’s Frank?” Matthew asked and frowned at the blood stained sheets “In the shower” Gerard answered, not opening his eyes.  
Matthew sat down at his desk and turned his chair to face Gerard “You fucked a guy last night”  
“I actually got fucked by a guy last night” He mumbled “My ass never hurt like this before”   
“Well, that’s what you get from cheating on your girlfriend” He shrugged, turning to the desk and taking the money from the backpack and his pockets and the money he had in his drawers from last night.  
“I didn’t cheat on her” Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes, taking a long drag off his cigarette and looking at the bathroom door “Matt… Fuck man… I don’t know what to do”  
“Well, don’t count on me. You have managed to get yourself in this. Face Lindsey, tell Frank you are not gay and live a straight happy life with your hot girlfriend who loves you” He started counting the money and writing down every hundred pounds he got.  
“Matthew” He groaned “The thing is. I like Lindsey, She’s hot and she has a really nice pussy. But Frank’s different, y’know? It’s hotter… He’s much more aggressive and fuck he—“  
“Gerard, please shut up” He sighed turning around “Just fucking shut up okay. I have money to count, bills to pay. I have to check if all my stash is still intact or if I was robbed last night or some shit. Just fucking deal with your problems for once Gerard, Geez” He sighed and turned back to the table.  
Gerard got up and threw and got dressed, giving him twenty pounds and sighing “I want pills”   
“What the fuck—“  
“Just give me the fucking pills!” He groaned. Matthew sighed and gave Gerard a small bag with a handful of pills.  
“Just get the fuck out of my house, Gerard. Come back when you decide to stop being an idiot” He sighed, writing down the money Gerard had just given him.  
He watched as Gerard left, taking one of the pills dry. He knew he’d probably fish for some half full bottle of anything downstairs but seriously couldn’t care less right now.  
He decided to clean his room and started by taking the blood stained sheet from his bed and throwing them downstairs where one of the ladies cleaning would do something with it. He put new sheets on his bed and checked his stash before Frank came in the room already dressed, his hair washed and he frowned.  
“Where’s Gerard?”  
“He left about ten minutes ago. Look. I want the best for him and the best at the moment isn’t you okay? It’s his girlfriend who loves him and care about him. Gerard’s too much and too problematic for you, so hop off little punk before it’s too late”   
Frank shook his head and rolled his eyes, lighting a cigarette before leaving the room.   
Matthew sighed and got his phone. He saw a text from Mikey, Gerard’s little brother and sighed when he opened it ‘have you seen Gee?’  
‘just left my place. He’s probably getting wasted’  
‘do you know where he keeps his pills? I’m going out and me and my friends could use it’  
‘the bottom of his music box’  
He sighed when the texts stopped coming and he checked his phone for other messages. People either texted him about drugs or asking for some sort of help and he was tired of it.   
He laid in bed and turned on his tv, lighting a cigarette and thinking about calling Gerard and talk to him. He knew it was going to be useless anyway. Gerard was probably already wasted somewhere and wouldn’t care about Matthew’s problems. In fact the only person that did care about Matthew’s problems was Alice and she was probably wasted too. Anyway it was worth a call.  
She picked up after five rings and Matthew was relieved when she spoke in a tone that didn’t give away any stage of high “Matt? What’s up?”   
“Just… Wanna talk to someone. Can I go over?” He asked already getting up and shoving some money in his wallet before she answered with a yes and hung up.  
He didn’t care and just ran out of the house to take the bus over to Alice’s.

 

The house was big as he remembered. Great to have parties. He let himself in and was surprised by seeing a happy blond talking excitedly to a blond guy on the couch. He was smiling and chatting with her, both holding hands. Not the kind of couple you’d expect to see at Alice’s.  
“May I help you?” The girl finally noticed him and frowned slightly. Alice came downstairs quickly and smiled at Matthew, pulling him upstairs before anyone could say another word.  
“He’s my friend! Sorry Perrie!” She closed the door behind them and Matthew raised an eyebrow mockingly.  
“What the hell was that cute couple doing in your living room?” He chuckled laying down on her bed. Just as comfy as he remembered.  
“That’s my friend. Her parents kicked her out a while ago and that’s her boyfriend. She doesn’t want him to know she has nowhere to go so she lives here and I let her say this house is her’s” She shrugged “What you wanna talk about?”  
Matthew shrugged looking for his cigarettes in his pockets. He lit one and closed his eyes for a while, just letting it sink in. He knew Alice understood him and was going to wait until he knew what he had to say.  
“I’m worried about money. I’m worried about Gerard for a while now. I’m worried about a lot of shit. My parents called the other day and they wanted to see me. Can you fucking believe that? My parents wanted to see me after so long. They are real assholes if they think I’m just going to let them visit” He sighed, saying visit every time with the most disgusted tone he could. It was ridiculous after everything they did to him, kicking him out when he was only fifteen.  
“Let them” She shrugged getting a couple thick lines ready on the bedside table and snorting them at the same time. She giggled and made sure everything was gone before she spoke again, a smile on her face “Show ‘em you don’t need asshole parents to take care of you. Coke?”   
He shook his head and shrugged, sitting up and finishing his cigarette before he spoke again, eyes on her now topless body looking for something in her closet “You going out at this time?”   
“Yup” She sighed “Gotta hide some coke in the bathroom at the club before security gets heavy. And before you ask, no, I’m not selling, I’m just saving for later”  
He nodded a little and sighed watching her get dressed. He checked his phone and smiled as she saw he had a missed call from Gerard.  
“You know what. Parties are awesome. We’ll stop at my place, get some of my stuff to sell and I’ll call my friends and we are all gonna get high like a motherfucker” He chuckled as he quickly sent a text to everyone on his contact list, not only his friends “And get Perrie and her guy to come too. I have bills to pay”


	3. Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: rape

The room was loud and seemed to be spinning. The colorful lights were flashing before her eyes as she dance her way out of the dance floor, too fucked up to even care about looking for anyone else. She was pretty sure she came with a group of friends. Not her friends… She didn’t know at all.  
Alice made her way to the bathroom. The lights in there were dim and they sure didn’t flash, making her feel less sick than she had been. She searched for the loose spot under the sink where she hid her coke, and got three lines ready when someone opened the door.  
The girl was tall and blond with really black eye makeup and a black ripped band t-shirt and a skirt she was sure had nothing under it. The girl was slightly familiar. Alice watched when she knelt down and got a couple lines ready for herself and snorted them up, she knew her name was Taylor and she had been one of the friends she came with. They were Matthew’s friends, she remembered.  
“What’s up, Glass?” Taylor asked cleaning her face and leaning against the sink as she watched Alice do her lines “You seem a bit off”   
“I’m not sure… What I had” She mumbled standing up, the room spinning making her grin “I… Yeah. Not sure” She sighed and Taylor chuckled, messing with her hair a bit before pushing herself away from the sink.  
“It’ll pass. Now c’mon. We are at a party” Alice laughed at Taylor’s words and hid the coke before following her to the dance floor. She completely lost her senses as the lights started to flash in front of her again.

 

Just as they left the bathroom, Lindsey pushed Gerard inside, she was trying to hold back her anger and Gerard was drunk, slightly pissed off that she was holding his drink.  
“Do you seriously think you like cock?” She asked sternly, eyes on him as she slowly rid her skirt up “Really? You think that dude’s cock is anything compared to what I can give you?”  
“Lindsey, don’t start. You are my girlfriend and I love you” He sighed and rolled his eyes, trying to reach for his drink.  
“I’m gonna remember you why I’m your girlfriend” She smirked pushing him inside a stall, wrapping one of her legs around Gerard’s hips and getting his pants open and quickly down to his knees, stroking him quickly before finding a position for him to push in.  
“Lindsey, stop this, seriously” He sighed holding her arms. She kept going still, kissing him to make him shut up, starting to slide up and down on his cock. He groaned, closing his eyes and pressing her against the wall by her shoulders “No. Stop”   
She groaned as his cock slipped out and pushed him back against the stall, making him lose his balance and fall on the floor. She straddled him and held his hands together before starting to move again “Shut up and take it. Any guy in this club would be enjoying this right now”   
“Lindsey… Stop…” He whimpered, avoiding her eyes.   
“You are hard, you have to be enjoying this” 

 

Alice couldn’t tell when the night had ended or when did she get home, she just smiled at Matthew lying on her bed. He was fully clothed though, both were.   
Her head was hurting like hell, so she reached for some weed in her top drawer, rolling it up lighting it and walking to Perrie’s room to check on her like she always did. As usual, she was in the shower getting ready for college and Patrick was nowhere to be seen. He was a fucking prude after all.  
She made her way downstairs, slightly dizzy. She figured something she took last night was still working so she didn’t give it much attention, instead, she drank some water and started to make coffee, enjoying the way everything seemed to move, getting bigger and smaller, closer or just far away.  
“Hi Al” She heard Perrie’s voice but didn’t give her any attention. She was too focused on the way the huge coffee drops could fit inside such a small pot.   
Perrie attempted again to get her attention without success. She bit her lip slightly worried when Alice snapped out of it “Hey Per” She smiled, her eyes glassy trying to focus on Perrie’s face.  
“Are you still high?” She frowned looking at the clock. It was almost eight and she was sure Alice had stopped taking anything around twelve last night, it had been around the time they decided it was time to go home or Perrie wouldn’t be able to wake up for college.  
“Pretty sure I’m on LSD” She shrugged turning back to the coffee “It’s fine, Matt’s here”   
“I’ll go talk to him to watch over you” She sighed, getting the coffee pot and pouring some coffee for Alice. She smiled at her, thanking her and carefully took the warm liquid to her lips as she watched Perrie walk upstairs.  
Perrie knocked on the door and walked in to Matthew asleep under the covers. She sighed and poked him until he woke up, groaning “What Perrie…?”  
“Watch Alice for me, will you? Gotta go to college” She sighed.  
“Me too” He said getting up and looking for his shoes “I can’t start the year skipping”.  
She sighed and waved him off when the front bell rang.

Gerard was sitting outside the school gates, his favorite water bottle (it was black with some drawings on it) filled with vodka. He looked around before popping two pills in his mouth and drinking them down with it.  
Matthew saw the scene as soon as he climbed off the bus with Perrie and Patrick and sighed, leaving the couple alone and going over to his best friend, anger and sadness in his eyes.  
“Gerard ” He didn’t look up “Fucking Christ, Gerard!” He groaned grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him up on his feet. Perrie and Patrick quickly walking to the school just like the other few students that were outside.  
“Hey, Matt” Gerard smiled, his eyes a little lost, making Matthew sigh and let go of his shirt.  
“I haven’t seen you sober in… Days” He sighed and took the bottle from him “What’s up?” He asked smelling it and frowning, holding it away from Gerard.  
Gerard shrugged and shook his head, struggling to get his pack of cigarettes and lighter and struggling even more to get one lit. He took a long drag before answering “Stuff’s up, Matt… I can’t stop thinking about…” He paused for a few seconds, trying to think his words “stuff”   
“Frank?” He asked, making Gerard chuckled and shake his head. He took his time taking his shaky hand to his mouth and taking a drag before answering “This’ since before Frank”   
Matthew sighed and nodded, taking the other by the shoulder and pulling him close “Finish this shit. Lemme help you”

 

That afternoon Alice decided to go to a bar, bored out of her mind alone in the house. She figured it was safe to drink already and did some lines before leaving the house.   
And she walked alone down the streets to her favorite bar. It wasn’t fancy but it was clean enough and not full of old drunk men trying to get in her pants, and she knew it was the best she could find at this time in the afternoon.  
She walked in adjusting her shirt. It was too long but she figured it was Matthew’s or some guy’s.  
She ordered a drink and then another one and then another one until she was just the ring kind of tipsy. She was ready to go home, when she spotted a known face coming in, a black haired guy with a lost expression, leather jacket and a stained gray t-shirt. It was someone she met yesterday, one of Matthew’s friends, so she smiled wide at him and petted the seat by her “Hi! Hey! Sit here!”   
The boy didn’t smile back but went over to her “Alice, right?” She nodded happily and he gave her a half smile “Gerard. Hm…”  
“Can I buy you a drink?” She smiled, already ordering him a double scotch. He didn’t say anything back, just watched her quietly.  
She thought he was drunk but she wasn’t sure, could have simply been her projecting her emotions on him, anyway, they kept drinking all afternoon, until it was dark enough for him to have to walk her home for safety.  
“Why were you… In a bar at two pm?” She asked wrapping an arm around his neck. He shrugged and held her by the waist, he could barely see where they were going and that was just great.   
“Oh! C’mon! We are buddies now! Tell me!” She giggled kissing his cheek and tripping, taking Gerard down to the floor with her.  
They laughed right there in the middle of the sidewalk, rolling around as people walked by. They were too drunk to care about people they never met seeing them making fools of themselves in public.  
“I was running away” He said casually as he sat against a wall to light a cigarette. Alice crawled over to him, sitting down and leaning against him as he took a long drag and passed the cigarette to her.  
“From what?” She looked up at him, eyes lost as she saw everything spin.  
“Everything. Life” He chuckled, getting up slowly, leaning against the wall. She did the same and gave him the cigarette back, a wide smile on her face “Wanna go to my place? I got something we could use”  
They walked to her place quietly, leaning on each other whenever they felt like passing out. She managed to open the door after the third try, slamming the door open for them to walk in.  
“My room’s upstairs… Black door” She smiled closing the door “Gotta get the something”   
Gerard giggled and went upstairs, tumbling a little as everything spun around him. He finally managed to find the door she said and stumbled inside the room, laying down on the bed as he waited for her.  
Alice didn’t take long to go upstairs after Gerard, a plastic bag in hands as she walked in the room.  
“What’s that?” Gerard asked leaning up a little to try and focus on her. She giggled and straddled him on the bed “Heroin and the shit we need” She leaned down and kissed Gerard softly, smiling.  
He pushed her back and frowned, eyes on the bag “Wait… I don’t wanna shoot it up”   
“But you’ll love it” She smiled “But we can just fuck if you don’t wanna do it”   
“Yeah” He breathed out “Just fuck” And leaned back in to kiss her, hands wrapped around her waist.  
They took their time kissing and rolling on the bed, clothes off little by little whenever they could and soon they were completely lying down, Alice straddling him as he started to thrust up, moans escaping her lips.  
He had his eyes closed, just focusing on the sound she made. He wasn’t completely enjoying it, but it wasn’t anything like what Lindsey had done last night. He wanted it this time.

 

They laid on the bed, panting and sweating, Alice lying on his chest, her makeup sliding down her face, making everything dirty “I’m gonna shoot it up” She said sitting up and crawling to the end of the bed for the bag. Gerard watched her ass as she went for it. He liked it. It was wrong, but he could see himself with her again. Soon.  
“Fuck it. Get one ready for me too” He smiled and leaned over, kissing her lower back.  
Alice smiled and sat down on the bed, turned to the nightstand and set the supplies on it. Gerard watched her getting everything ready, arms wrapped around her waist as he did it. He was sober enough to know that was dangerous, but something inside him still said it was gonna be good and the needles were new, so he didn’t need to care about getting something from someone.  
She got Gerard ready first and helped him with the needle before doing the same for herself. They lay down on the bed spooning before closing their eyes and falling asleep under the blankets.

 

Alice was the first one to wake up in the morning. There was phone was vibrating in someone’s pants somewhere near her pillow. He picked it up hearing Matthew’s voice. It took a while for her to make out what he was yelling.  
“Calm down Matt… He’s with me” She said yawning and turning to check on Gerard. He was breathing normally on the bed next to her, no sign of vomit or anything “He’s fine, asleep. I’ll take him to college, so relax” She sighed and hung up, getting up to go make some coffee for when Gerard woke up.  
 _Alice, you found someone just as fucked up as you. Yay!_   
“What the fuck?” She said looking around the living room. There was no one so she brushed it off and got to the kitchen and started making the coffee.  
 _Shame he’s a fag_  
There was the voice again. She looked around and no one was there.   
“Who’s there?” She asked walking to the living room. She looked up and noticed a fly. She frowned as she heard the voice again.  
 _He’s a fag. But don’t worry. He likes pussy too_  
“Fuck off” She chuckled leaving the fly and going to pour coffee for her and for Gerard. She took the mugs carefully upstairs and sat them down on the nightstand before leaning over and sweetly whispering in Gerard’s ear “Good morning”.  
He rolled around on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked tired, probably with a hangover or still under some of the effects of the drug “Hey… Alice” He sat up slowly and she handed him a mug. He took a sip smiling.  
“Matthew called. He’s worried” Gerard shrugged and took another sip.  
 _I have an idea. Why don’t you ask him to be your fuck buddy? You can give him drugs and everyone ends up happy!_  
“And who said I wanna fuck?” She groaned and Gerard looked up, blushing “What?” ]  
She blushed took and figured the fly spoke too quietly for him to hear “Hmm… We could keep on fucking… And I could give you drugs… I doubt Matthew will sell you any if he finds out you are addicted. He cares about you. I’m just a client but you…”  
“I’m not addicted” Gerard rolled his eyes and smiled at her “But yeah… We could keep fucking… And you are like, the only person who can do as much as I can. All my friends are pussies. They can’t take half of what I can” He chuckled making her smile.  
They sat there for a while, just sipping their coffees before she spoke again “And… Hm… Are you spending the day here again or…?”  
Gerard smirked, leaning over and kissing her sweetly on the lips “We are naked. Might as well make it good use of it” She laughed and kissed back, straddling him.


End file.
